love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Blueberry♥Train
is a single sung by Kotori Minami. The song is also included in μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed by Tatsuyuki Masuda, and arranged by Seiji Miura. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-4946)' 'CD' # # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # Video PV by Lantis = Blueberry♥Train starts playing at 1:18. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Hashiridasu beriberii torein Amakute suppakute Kagami san oshiete yo Douka tobikkiri kawaiku shite yo Onnanoko wa minna nayamu Tonikaku oshare wa saiyuusen Tomeru? Hazusu? Hito mawari Kami ni ribon niau kana Yan yan okure sou desu Taihen eki made dasshu! Hajimete no deeto gomen de toujou? Yan yan sonna no dame yo Taihen densha yo isoge! Fuan na kimochi ga suppai buru~berii torein Tokei san yurushite yo Douzo sukoshi dake ugoki tomete yo Onnanoko no iiwake desu Kirei no tame nara shikatanai no Akeru? Yameru? Kurikaesu Mune no botan ijitteru Sanzan kangaemashita Hansei sore dokoro janai Yakusoku no deeto o matase saitei! Sanzan mayoi sugi desu Hansei dainashi desu ka? Kimi no chikoku o negatchau buru~berii torein Yan yan okure sou desu Taihen eki made dasshu! Hajimete no deeto gomen de toujou? Yan yan sonna no dame yo Taihen densha yo isoge! Fuan na kimochi ga suppai buru~berii torein Sanzan kangaemashita Hansei sore dokoro janai Yakusoku no deeto o matase saitei! Sanzan mayoi sugi desu Hansei dainashi desu ka? Kimi no chikoku o negatchau buru~berii torein |-| Kanji= 走りだす　べりべりぃとれいん あまくてすっぱくて 鏡さん　おしえてよ どうかとびっきり可愛くしてよ おんなの子はみんな悩む とにかくおしゃれは最優先 とめる?はずす?ひとまわり 髪にリボンにあうかな やんやんっ　遅れそうです たいへんっ　駅までだっしゅ! 初めてのデート　ごめんで登場? やんやんっ　そんなのだめよ たいへんっ　電車よいそげ! 不安なキモチがすっぱい　ぶる〜べりぃ とれいん 時計さん　ゆるしてよ どうぞすこしだけ動きとめてよ おんなの子の言い訳です キレイのためなら仕方ないの あける?やめる?くりかえす 胸のボタンいじってる さんざんっ　考えました はんせいっ　それどころじゃない 約束のデート　お待たせ最低! さんざんっ　迷いすぎです はんせいっ　台無しですか? 君の遅刻を願(ねが)っちゃう　ぶる〜べりぃ とれいん やんやんっ　遅れそうです たいへんっ　駅までだっしゅ! 初めてのデート　ごめんで登場? やんやんっ　そんなのだめよ たいへんっ　電車よいそげ! 不安なキモチがすっぱい　ぶる〜べりぃ とれいん さんざんっ　考えました はんせいっ　それどころじゃない 約束のデート　お待たせ最低! さんざんっ　迷いすぎです はんせいっ　台無しですか? 君の遅刻を願(ねが)っちゃう　ぶる〜べりぃ とれいん |-| English= It's beginning to run, the Berry Berry Train Sweet and sour Mr. Mirror, please teach me Make me as cute as you can! All girls worry about this For now, fashion is max priority! Leave it on? Take it off? I turn around Does the ribbon look good on my hair? Yan yan, I'm going to be late! Oh no, dash to the station! Will I start my first date off with an apology? Yan yan, that would be bad! Oh no, train, please hurry! This uneasy feeling is sour, Blueberry Train Mr. Clock, please listen to me Please stop ticking, just for a little bit It's an excuse all girls give It's inevitable for the sake of looking pretty Open it? Or maybe not? Repeating that in my head Fiddling with the button on my chest Really, I thought about it a lot There's no time to reconsider! It would be the worst to keep my promised date waiting! Really, I'm hesitating too much Is it too late to reconsider? I'm hoping that you'll be a little late, Blueberry Train Yan yan, I'm going to be late! Oh no, dash to the station! Will I start my first date off with an apology? Yan yan, that would be bad! Oh no, train, please hurry! This uneasy feeling is sour, Blueberry Train Really, I thought about it a lot There's no time to reconsider! It would be the worst to keep my promised date waiting! Really, I'm hesitating too much Is it too late to reconsider? I'm hoping that you'll be a little late, Blueberry Train Gallery Single Scans= Kotori Hanayo Kokuhaku Biyori desu.jpg Live Performances *μ's New Year Love Live! 2013 *μ's 3rd Anniversary Love Live! References Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Μ's Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Kotori Minami